


Interlude XIII

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [119]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heaven, M/M, Organized Crime, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Two ladies are concerned....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ygern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygern/gifts).



_[Begin narration by Mrs. Ellen Harvelle]_

I hadn't had this feeling since my poor Bill went and disappeared. The feeling that I was not being told the whole truth. 

“I am afraid that I shall have to let you know, Mr. Harrabin”, I said politely. “I only posted the sign yesterday, and yours is the third inquiry into renting the room already. I promised the other two applicants that I would interview them before making a decision, so....”

“I quite understand”, the man before me said. “But you will let me know?”

“By the end of the week”, I said firmly. “I am meeting one of them tomorrow and one Thursday.”

He left his card and bowed himself out. Jo, bless her, held her tongue until he had gone.

“You did not say that you had any other tenants for Room Four, mama”, she said, looking curiously at me.

“I have not”, I said. “Yet.”

She looked even more confused. Everything about my recent visitor had seemed perfectly correct, and yet....

“Something about that man did not ring true”, I said. “Can you take a telegram to the post office for me?”

“Of course”, she said. 

+~+~+

Miss Charlotta Bradbury ran an information agency in the capital. I could never have afforded her services myself, but prior to her last visit to call on Mr. Holmes, she had left me her card and told me that if I ever needed her help as regarded my 'special tenant', I had only to ask. I decided that now was that time.

As it turned out, I had been right to be suspicious. Miss Bradbury informed me – within an impressive three hours - that 'Mr. Harrabin' was in fact an alias (yet his references had looked so good!), and that he worked for one of the capital's top crime barons. She was also gracious enough to send along a lady who needed a room for some time, so that I had an excuse to refuse my unwanted tenant. 

I made sure that I had plenty of ammunition for my rifle.

_[End narration by Mrs. Ellen Harvelle]_


	2. Chapter 2

God swallowed hard. The wife was folding Her arms and looking decidedly Annoyed. 

“Things are moving on”, He said defensively. “How are plans for dealing with my wayward secretary when we recover him?”

She narrowed Her eyes at Him. He should have known that a distraction attempt would not work.

“Our dear sweet boy needs help”, She said firmly. “It is no good that even if he does come through all this mess, if it hurts him. He _must_ have assistance.”

“You know that I cannot interfere, dearest”, He said carefully. "Free will and all that jazz."

She Looked at Him. There was a sudden avalanche in the Alps.

“Not usually”, He clarified.

“Stuff and nonsense!” She said forcibly. “Use a cheat code or something, but act. And now we have Michael sulking as well!”

“What is wrong with him this time?” God sighed. “Honestly, it comes to something when I have a better relationship with the devil that my chief archangel.”

“He is whining that he was supposed to be the one to take the vessel formerly known as Dean Winchester”, She said. “He was even considering taking him as another mate, but his little brother has now swept in and gotten all the glory.”

“Boys!” God sighed.

“Well, at least my dear sweet angel is with the man he loves”, She said, “even if he is still clueless as to that small detail. He will be with him properly soon, will he not, dearest?”

“You know I cannot foretell the future”, He said.

She Looked at Him again. A freak lightning strike started a fire just outside a small town in central Australia.

“Yes, dearest”, He said meekly.


End file.
